Follow the Stars
by missnind
Summary: This is a story with Tenth Doctor (Mr David Tennant) and Rose (Ms Billie Piper). I do NOT own any copyright to the characters. This is my first ever FanFic. Just after a response to it.


She glanced at him. His face so animated. His enthusiasm was contagious.

"So the whole thing became goo?" She replied. "Ha! That showed them then!"

He turned and beamed a grin at her.

"Oh yes! So, where next? The Junganon galaxy? Off to watch a Super Nova?"

As he spoke he whirled round the TARDIS console. Pulling cranks, pushing buttons. He looked so beautiful. But, alas, the sadness was still in his eyes. Sure, they glittered and shined, but the sadness was still present. That loss she would, thankfully, never know. The fate of his people weighing so heavily on his shoulders.

"Doctor…" she began.

"Rose…" He followed. His boyish grin and twinkling eyes teasing.

"Doctor, we need to talk about this. About… How I feel… You feel… You do feel? I think you feel." She stopped. Suddenly shy.

"Rose, come here." He said. He took her hand and led her to the TARDIS doors.

As they opened, she saw stars. Hundreds of tiny flickering lights. Colours swirling through the atmosphere. Pinks, reds, oranges. It was breathtaking.

She turned to see him. He was leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest. Face full of concentration.

"These stars… This galaxy… This is something no one but we see. Isn't it sad? Don't you feel just a little sad?" He asked.

She took a step towards him. Her hand reached for his.

"You're not alone, you know. You have me. And back home, there's mum and Mickey…"

"Rose, it isn't my home. I have no home. I roam through time and space and I am alone. There's only me." The haunted look returned to his face.

She leaned into him. This was the Doctor. HER Doctor. He was the only man she'd ever loved. She had to tell him – although she was in no doubt that he knew.

"Doctor," She moved her head on an angle to see his face. "Doctor, I…"

His arms tightened around her.

"I know. I know, Rose. You know I do. I… It's the same."

She'd never seen him lost for words.

She turned in his arms to face him properly.

"Doctor, my Doctor…" She reached up to rest her hand on his cheek. He briefly closed his eyes.

She rose onto her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against his. He pulled away and she suddenly felt foolish.

"Doctor, Doctor I'm sorry. I… I…" She turned her face away as the tears sprang to her eyes.

The Doctor hadn't moved. He was still as a statue. All of a sudden he was off again. He ran towards the TARDIS console and sent her flying into motion.

"I've got it!" He shouted over the noise. "Allons-zy!"

Rose stared in disbelief. It was like it never happened. Her chest ached. As she was thrown towards the Doctor by a lurch of the TARDIS, she found herself caught in his arms. She struggled to get away as he held her.

"Rose, Rose. Please. Don't. Don't be like this." The ache in his voice made her look up and she realised that she was crying.

"Rose, I'm scared."

That one statement changed everything.

She moved her face closer to his.

"Don't be. I want this. I want you. Always have. I fell for you, Doctor. I fell for you hard. I absorbed a time vortex for Christ's sake! I…" She stopped as that boyish grin she had grown to love spread across his face.

"Oh! Oh Rose! You… You're amazing!" He pulled her close and their lips met.

The electricity was intense. It crackled in the air. Their slow and steady kiss was deepening. Lust took over. Kisses hot and heavy rained down on them. Tongues entwined. Breathing quickened.

Rose wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. His hands roamed her body. They went to her bottom and he pulled her upwards. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They slammed into the wall of the TARDIS.

"Oh, Doctor." She groaned as his lips pressed into her neck. She could feel him leaving trails of kisses along her veins.

"Rose, oh Rose. I need you. You have no idea how much I need you. But, but, are you sure?"

"Oh God, Doctor. Just… Oh…" She tugged his hair as she eagerly sought his lips. "Please. Please!"

She heard his breathing change and a low moan slipped out. She moved her hands down and began to loosen his tie. Her fingers fumbled on the buttons of his crisp shirt in her haste. In the end she pulled the shirt open, tearing off the buttons as she went.

"Rose, Oh Rose." He slipped her jacket from her shoulders and stopped kissing her as he lifted her t-shirt over her head. He placed her feet back on the floor and stood back.

"What? Oh what is it?" Rose suddenly felt self conscious.

"You. You, Rose Tyler, are absolutely beautiful." He grinned. "And all mine!"

He took a step back towards her and within seconds her fingers were working on his belt. She deftly took it off and slid her hands into his zip.

"Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh…" He groaned as he felt her fingers brush past his member. She smiled.

In a blur of motion, she found herself completely naked and, in front of her, stood the Doctor. Her Doctor. He scared her, made her laugh and loved her more than anyone she'd ever met. Her alien. Sure, he'd changed faces since she met him but he was still him. Hers. Always.

He took her in his arms and gently lay her down. He needed to be sure.

"Rose, this is what you want? Yes?"

"You are what I want." She said simply, grinning at him. "Now, please!"

With that she grabbed him and pulled his body on top of hers. The kisses were fast and furious. Tongues discovering each others mouths. Breathes stolen and ragged.

She could feel his cock pressing into her thigh and she opened her legs so he could rest between them. His capable hands moved over her body. She writhed under them enjoying the sensations. His thumb and forefinger gently rolled her left nipple. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Mmmmmm" She murmured.

He kissed down and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

"Oh oh yes"

Her body pushed against him and he felt himself rocking his hips to meet the motion. He gently nipped her teat with his teeth causing a gasp from his beloved. Her hands entangled in his hair again pushing him further down her body. This is the furthest she'd ever gone but, by God, she didn't want it to stop.

He looked up at her and she gave a faint nod. His tongue darted out to give her most intimate area a taste. He groaned. Oh she tasted heavenly. He looked towards her and saw her eyes shut in delight and her head slightly tilted which thrust her breasts upwards. Her hands pushed him back between her thighs and as he ran his tongue through her folds, she groaned loudly. His tongue swept over her love bud and she thrust her hips up to his mouth.

"Oh, oh Doctor". She'd never experienced pleasure like this. He began moving his tongue in earnest. Sweeping it over her bud time and time again. The waves of ecstasy were so intense. She hadn't even noticed she was thrusting at his head – hands still entangled. She gripped his hair as he pushed his tongue inside her. With one more twirl of his expert tongue, he pushed her over the edge. As her body exploded with light and pleasure, he slowly kissed his way back up her body.

"Rose, oh Rose. You taste…. You taste…" She pulled his face to hers and caressed his tongue with hers. She tasted sweet on his lips. She pushed him onto his back and settled herself between his legs.

"My turn" She whispered.

She kissed the tip of his erection and heard him inhale sharply. She'd never done this before but she was determined to give him the pleasure he'd just given her. She opened her mouth and slowly slid her lips down his shaft. She was a little unsure she could get it all in but she went down as far as she could. She sucked carefully as she moved back up the shaft and heard the Doctor groan with pleasure. She looked up at him as innocently as she could with his cock in her mouth and his eyes were full of lust. He pushed her mouth back down on his member and slowly rocked his hips in time to her rhythm. She began to descend on it again but this time she decided she was taking it all. As the tip of it touched the back of her throat, she gagged slightly. There wasn't much more to take. She pushed herself down and found it slip to the back of her throat. The sound the Doctor made assured her she had done the right thing. His thrust got harder as she moved her mouth up and down, using her tongue to taste his nectar, to tease the tip. As she moved faster, his thrusts got more urgent. She pulled her mouth off him.

"Oh no you don't, Mister. Not yet!" She grinned.

With a very primitive growl, she yelped with surprise as he leapt to his feet, pulling her with him. He grasped her buttocks firmly and hoisted her up with her back against the TARDIS wall. His kisses her urgent and his tongue probed her mouth and his teeth nibbled trails down her neck.

Rose tilted her head back and arched her body into his. The Doctor's excitement was pressed against her thigh. He felt rock hard.

"Please…" She murmured.

The Doctor shifted his member until it was positioned over her opening. With the lust spilling from then, Rose was surprised how gently he entered her. She gasped. She'd never had anyone inside her before and she felt so full. It stung a little but the Doctor had stilled once inside her. She tightened her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. She pulled herself up and the moment seemed to spur the Doctor into action. He pushed into her slowly. The feeling was incredible.

"Oh, oh, Yes!" He thrusted slightly harder again. She began moving with him. The friction between their bodies making her nipples like iron.

She could feel the excitement mounting and the pleasure was building inside.

"Harder, Oh harder, Doctor." She cried, eyes shut in ecstasy.

He thrust harder and faster, their cries mingling.

"I… Rose… I can't hold out much longer…" He cried.

The intense feelings exploded within her core. She could feel pleasure exploding from every nerve and she screamed for her Doctor. As she called his name, she felt him explode inside her. She could feel his love juice bursting out and filling her. His cock throbbing inside as they both rode the wave of release.

Panting and glistening with sweat, they sank to the floor. Bodies entwined.

"Doctor?" Rose murmured, breathless.

"Mmmm?" He replied sleepily.

"I do love you."

"I do love you too, Rose Tyler." He said with a grin.

They lay together on the TARDIS floor and drifted off into a peaceful slumber listening to each others breathing and the low humming of the TARDIS as she drifted through time and space.


End file.
